Different vehicles often include different types of “back-up” alarms. A typical back-up alarm warns when a vehicle has been shifted into reverse gear or is actually moving backwards. A conventional back-up alarm includes an audible device placed on a construction vehicle or other vehicle, such as a horn placed on a forklift, dump truck, or golf cart. The audible device produces warning sounds when the vehicle is placed in reverse gear or begins moving backwards.